In today's business environment, organizations and/or businesses utilize various software tools, such as, spreadsheets, databases and other project management applications to manage projects or to provide information to project teams. Such tools have data fields that contain information that characterize the project or describe work that is part of the project, where decisions are made based on the content or values in these data fields or other fields that may be calculated based upon the content or values of these data fields. Managing changes to the various data fields is a huge undertaking given that administrators who support such tools have to keep track of all the changes that are made by various individuals on various teams involved in the project. As such, there is a need for an efficient way to track changes made to data fields in order to ensure that the project is on track, without negatively impacting the completion of the project in a timely fashion.